shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamaul Warhammer
Introduction Jamaul Warhammer is a son of the Aspirada. The Island he comes from is located in the West Blue. The Island itself however is shrouded constantly in a thick myst and has a fast flowing current surrounding it. As a result the island is not located on any map and is considered to not exist to the outside world. When people leave the island they never return, due to the fact that they can't get back. Thus the people of Aspirada see leaving the island as a form of death. They think they are going to fall off the world. Jamaul found himself under this kind of execution. Appearance Jamaul has dark brown skin and raven black hair. His hair is twisted into corn rolls and his eye color is black. Most of the time he can be seen wearing his plate armor and walking around with his broad sword on his waist. Personality Jamaul Warhammer is a sotic. He prefers to not show any emotions even anger. However he is still a very emotional person. He longs for his homeland and he has a mountain of regrets. In battle Jamaul is a cold killing machine. He burries his emotions in battle and fights in the most pragmatic way. This means that he is willing to hurt anyone or anything if it will gain him a advantage in combat. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jamaul is a skilled swordsmen but he lacks the flair that most swordsmen out at sea have. Jamaul is more power than speed. He can't cut multiple opponents at once, but when he does cut a target his target feels it. On more than one occassion he has cleaved a man into two. Physical Strength Can cleave a man into two History Jamaul Warhammer grew up on the Island of Aspirada. Aspirada is a island that is constanlty shrouded in a white mist. The mist in Aspirada is thick and formed with unique crystles. On the Island of Aspirada the mist causes devil fruit user to become hammers and as a result devil fruits are present, but are not widely used. Consuming a devil fruit on Aspirada is pretty much a death sentence or dooming yourself to live under ground. The mist has always seen as being alived. The call the Mist Old Medium. As a boy Jamaul was born into the Warhammer family. The Warhammer's gained there name from the weapon that there ancestor use to use before the island was united. As a result Jamaul grew up being trained to be a warrior. Since he was young Jamaul has been wearing weighted clothing and been trained to be a fighter. At the age of ten years old Jamaul got his first taste of real battle. The Warhammer clan was called in to take care of a problem that had arises in the kingdom. A giant had accidentally stumbled onto there shores and was rampaging across there lands. The Warhammer clan took battle to the great beast, but Jamaul and several other younger fighters were tasked with cleaning up some of the humans who came along with it. This battle was later called The Little Big War. The Little Big War was the battle between thirty experience marine soldiers vs a hundred young fighters from all the clans on the island. While the experience warriors lunched a offensive against the giant the younger warriors stuck out against the enemy ship. The battle came in the dead of night and caught the marine soldiers off guard. However the inexperience and age gap between the two forces quickly turned the tide of battle. The fighting ended up lasting three whole days and by the end the native forces had been decimated, a great lost of young life. However the marine forces, which was only a number of thirty, had been completely whipped out. Jamaul was lucky to have survived such a ordeal, thought he was greatly scared by the horror for life. After The Little Big War there ware some changes in the way the society trained there youth. Due to every clan needing to replace members of the slaughtered generation they became softer on there children to insure that more grow up healthy and ready to fight. Clan Warhammer however went the opposite way. They became stricter and harder on there young ones even more. This super training that was developed as a response to the massacre increased Jamuals work load ten fold. At the age of seventeen Jamaul got his second chance at war. His clan and another clan named Smith began to have disagreements. The disagreement extended from a arranged marriage that had went completely wrong due to the massacre that had happen seven years before. Clan Warhammer was suppose to marry one of there sons off to a Smith warrior daughter. However the daughter in question died during the battle and as a result the clan had no one left to merry. When the time came for the marriage to go into effect Clan Warhammer was surprised when Clan Smith had not replaced the candidate with another. The clan was attempting to keep all there warriors, male and female in house. They needed to replenish there numbers. However Clan Warhammer was not going to hear it. In response Clan Warhammer kidnapped a young female member of Clan smith. Clan Smith attempted to return the favor, but there plan was averted by Jamaul's own father. Unkown to Jamaul he was the target of the kidnappers. The War between Clan Warhammer and Clan Smith became known as the War of Blood. The War of Blood went on for five years till the King of Mist ordered both families to put down there weapons. By this time Jamaul was twenty two years old and a accomplished warrior. He had lived his entire life in war and had seen the result of battle far to many times. When the order of peace came Jamaul ignored it. Taking advantage of the Smith clan's dropped guard Jamaul and a group of youth warriors assaulted their main encampment. There raid was not only successful, but they ended up killing the leader of Clan Smith. This every action infuriated the King. With the King unhappy at Jamaul he ordered the youth to be executed by the axe. However Jamaul's father was able to call in a old favor from the King. Killing Jamaul with a axe would have shamed his family. Instead Jamaul's father requested that his on be banished instead. That way his family could keep there honor, Jamaul would die for his crimes, and the old debt of saving the King's life could be repaid. Taking the suggestion the King instead banished him off the island. This was how Jamaul ended up coming to the outside world. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Warrior Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Explorer Category:Adventurer Category:Blacksmith Category:Superhuman Endurance